Lime Cookie/LINE
Lime Cookie is an S-grade Cookie in LINE Cookie Run. She was first teased on the Cookie Run Facebook Page, and appeared in-game on the August 2015 Combi Challenge, along with her pet, Mr. Limeguard, though she wasn't released until September 16th, 2015. Like Orange Cookie, during her double jump the "Slide" button will change into a "Spike" button which will enhance the amount of pulp produced. Description When baking this Cookie, large amounts of citrus peels were used. Perhaps that's why Lime Cookie is so feisty. Her trademark bangs were made with sweet, sweet pudding. No matter how fast or wildly she runs, her bangs stay perfect. Don't let her cute appearance fool you, she is known to be a bit cold to the other Cookies. But there is a single Cookie that she has a weak spot for. She follows that Cookie around and looks up to it. Sometimes, her jealousy causes uncomfortable situations. It is said that she learned her SMASH! skills from that Cookie... Skill Double jump after receiving beach ball to throw it and create lime pulps to destroy obstacles. More lime pulps are created in Giant Mode. At a given interval, Lime Cookie goes into Beach Ball Dash, destroying obstacles in its way. (More frequent Beach Ball Dash with upgrades) Strategy She will be given a lime ball to spike every 2–3 seconds, but she can only carry one at at a time. If she holds onto a lime ball, she will not be given another one, so it's to the player's best interest to spike a lime ball as soon as possible. She will automatically spike the ball when double jumping, and if the player hits the slide button at the apex of the double jump, the smashes will be stronger and give more splatter for her to collect - just like Orange Cookie. While she is under the effects of a Giant Jelly, there will be more splatter and therefore give even more points. When her green bar fills, she will hop on her large lime ball and ride it for a while. It will halt Energy drain and emit a Mini Magnetic Aura as long as she is on it. This is likely because Lime Cookie's Energy drains faster than any other Cookie in the game, even faster than Pistachio Cookie. Since the ball is not alive or a creature, it cannot benefit from treasures that increases points while riding such as Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin and Royal Bear Jelly Saddle. Also, while she is riding her lime ball she will cross gaps with no problem, no matter how wide they are, and will score 120,000 points for each obstacle she runs over, so be sure to run over as many as possible. Since the lime splatter will converge in one spot, there is no need to have a big Magnetic Aura to collect the splatter unlike Orange Cookie. It is ideal to give her as much Slower Energy Drain as possible, while at the same time giving her a Magnetic Aura that is strong enough to collect all the splatter - just two Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink will be fine. The player can fill the last slot with other treasures such as Specially made Flaming Cocktail or Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin, but that can be up to their discretion. The best combination for Lime Cookie is with her pet, Mr. Limeguard. The combination bonus will provide an additional 2,700 points for all Jellies, which could be a powerhouse for a very high score. In addition, Lime Cookie can produce bonus points as follows: Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Ready. Set. Go! *Today's weather is fantastic~ *Who cares! *Beaches are the place to go during the summer! *Whatever! *Exhilarating~SPIKE! *Leave me alone,would you? *Ready for a sweet 'n sour escape? *Play just with me~ *I feel so refreshed! *How about a ball game~? *So What? Updates *September 9, 2016 **More points for Lime Jelly **Skill now activates more often **Gains additional passive skill: slower energy drain **Combi bonus modification: even more points for all Citrus Jellies Trivia *Lime Cookie is the last of the three cookies to be based on fruits of the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Group, the other two being Lemon Cookie and Orange Cookie. **Interestingly, the only fruit from this group not to receive a Cookie based on it is the grapefruit. *The word "feisty" means touchy and aggressive. It was used to signifying Lime Cookie's personality as being cold, disgusted, and sometimes full of jealousy. *Lime Cookie is the third Cookie in the game that can temporarily halt Energy drain all on her own during her Super Beach Ball ability. The first is Prophet Cookie. *She has the fastest Energy drain in the game, even faster than Pistachio Cookie. *If she gets dragged into the Bonus Time area or hops on her huge lime ball while in the process of spiking a lime ball, it will not actually fire until she lands or exits her lime ball. *Unlike Orange Cookie, she can still spike balls under the effects of a Blast Jelly. *She is also one of the very few Cookies that actually moves their arms while running. Many others are static or have very little motion. *She, along with her pet Mr. Limeguard, were leaked early in the Combi Challenge event due to the event being a rehash of the Kakao version, where she was already released. *In Lime Cookie's description in the Kakao version, it bluntly states that she uses smashes like Orange Cookie. In the LINE version however, it's said that Lime Cookie has a soft spot for just one cookie and somewhat idolizes the cookie, which is implied to be Orange Cookie. *Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard were supposed to be released on September 11th, 2015, but due to a technical error the release was delayed. *Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard are the very first Cookie and Pet to be featured in the Cookie Packages under the Package Deals menu. *If running with her in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins, she will hold on to her volleyball indefinitely, instead of running with no ball. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Lime Cookie dressed up as a mermaid.